In recent years, an automatic train operation device (ATO) has been proposed with a view to assure the uniform interval travel of a motor vehicle such as a train and to reduce the likelihood of delayed travel. For example, the ATO controls the operation of a train based on the travel plan calculated pursuant to data such as route data or vehicle model data.
A train is equipped with an automatic train control device (ATC) as a security device. The automatic train control device applies brake if the travel speed of a train exceeds a specified speed or if the distance between a leading train and a trailing train becomes too close.
Nowadays, techniques for seeking energy saving and riding comfort are developed on the premise of as-scheduled travel. JP2004-266986A discloses a configuration in which the travel conditions of a trailing train such as coasting and acceleration are controlled pursuant to the timing at which a leading train moves from a current block to the next block and the timing at which a trailing train is predicted to arrive when accelerated with a brake pattern reflecting the existence of a leading train.
JP H5-193502A discloses a configuration in which the travel pattern of a train to observe a specified travel distance and a specified speed limit is calculated using a reverse curve, a notch switching reference parameter and an upper limit speed.
A trailing train repeats acceleration and deceleration if it comes close to a leading train due to schedule disarray or other causes. Thus, the riding comfort grows worse. In JP2004-266986A, the trailing train coasts if it is likely to reach a limited speed pattern through acceleration. Although the trailing train can maintain good riding comfort by performing a coasting operation and avoiding reaching a brake pattern, it does not take into account the running time delay caused by the coasting operation. This may possibly impair punctuality. For the above reason, it is necessary for the trailing train to take, as its target speed, the highest speed achievable without reaching the brake pattern, thereby preventing the riding comfort from getting worse, keeping the running time delay smallest and minimizing the influence on the succeeding trailing trains.
The configuration disclosed in JP H5-193502A is directed to a short inter-station railroad. The task of calculating a travel plan based on geographical conditions, such as gradient, requires a vast amount of time and processing load. Therefore, the configuration disclosed in JP5-193502A is not suitable for use in a high-speed railroad having an increased inter-station distance and requiring a long-time travel plan.
In the configurations disclosed in JP2004-266986A and JP H5-193502A, the train operation is largely dependent upon the driver's driving technique. The variations in the driving technique affect energy saving, riding comfort and schedule disarray.